Doomfist (Injustice: Hearts of Darkness)
|}"Only through conflict do we evolve. And I have evolved past you all." Backstory ''Injustice: Hearts of Darkness Heir to a prosthetic-technology company from a well-regarded family in Nigeria, Akande Ogundimu has always helped his family in expanding their business while dedicating himself to competitive martial arts. Training himself in traditional African martial artists and fighting styles from all over the world, Akande competed in many tournaments in Africa. But the moment he lost his right arm in the Omnic Crisis, Akande knew he needed another way to re-establish himself as a fighter. Prosthethics from his company recovered and enhanced him, but he's unable to enter any sorts of tournaments. Hope did come to him, however, in the form of his recruitment to Talon by Akinjide Adeyemi, or also known as Doomfist. Initially working as a mercenary, Akande soon killed Akinjide due to their different visions and Talon's better view of Akande. Ever since becoming the latest Doomfist, Akande has become a consistent enemy of the organization, Overwatch. In his latest combat with Overwatch, Doomfist was knocked out by a certain genius primate. But his eyes expected to see the ceilings of a prison cell, not the view of gods, cyborgs, soldiers, and aliens fighting each other. Discovering that he's in a world full of villains, Doomfist knew that he must be there for a purpose: to prove that only through conflict do mortals evolve. Problem is, many villains there are quite immortal. Intro Narration ''For years, I have dedicated myself in the ways of combat while helping my family doing business. I was very sure of what to come in the future. But after I had lost my right arm, I knew nothing of what to come. I rediscovered my path of dedication when I was recruited into Talon. I became the latest Doomfist, and the planet became my arena. I fought against people who knew nothing of my grand vision. I fought advanced apes, enhanced warriors, and time travellers. I knew the consequences of going up against them. But never have I thought of ending up in this world filled with madmen. But iI am still sure I can have a place in this chaotic world. I will teach these strange creatures and the so-called "supreme god", Chaos, that I have evolved past my mortal limitations through combat. And mark my words, Chaos. You will not survive my onslaught... Events of Injustice: Hearts of Darkness TBA ''Injustice: Hearts of Darkness'' Doomfist is one of the new characters added to Injustice: Hearts of Darkness, the semi-sequel and expansion to Injustice: Evil Among Us. He was first revealed in a gameplay trailer, fighting the nemesis of Marvel's Iron Fist, Steel Serpent. In-game, Doomfist is categorized as a power user. Like the other new characters in the expansion, Doomfist can only be unlocked by purchasing him for 40,000 credits. Unlocking him yield the achievement Evolution Through Combat. Although Doomfist comes from a first-person action game, Doomfist plays out surprisingly similar to characters that originate from 2D fighting games. With his initial design in Overwatch essentially being a fighting game character integrated to an FPS game, Doomfist's gameplay in Hearts of Darkness plays out closely to his original incarnation. While he does look bulky, Doomfist is actually a powerful melee scrapper that can dish out damaging combos after getting close to his enemy via his Seismic Slam. He can be compared to fellow Overwatch villain and Talon agent, Reaper. But comparably, Doomfist plays out much safer than Reaper and his trait can reinforce his effort of getting close. He is most effective in medium range fighting, but undeniably weak at ranged combat. Doomfist's dash can also be combined with his Rocket Punch, bestowing him with a charging attack that can nearly reach out across stage quickly. His Rocket Punch also grants him brief invincibility, or better known as super armor to help him in massacring his enemy. Overall, Doomfist is both a tank and a scrapper. With his trait, he can sustain his assault using his protective shield to withstand a moderate amount of attacks. And with his own moves, he can string in some dangerous combos that can quickly reduce the enemy's health to low ratings. Character Trait *'The Best Defense...': Adapted from Doomfist's trait in Overwatch, Doomfist gains a limited protective shield after attacking his enemies. But unlike his original trait that grants him shields after using a special ability, Doomfist gains his protective shield by stringing a collection of combos. The more combos he performs, the stronger will his shield be. Even to the point that a Critical Strike can only do 15% damage to his health. The shield can expire, though. The shield lasts for two, three, and five seconds depending on the amount of combos before going on a cooldown from four to ten seconds. Special Moves Throw *Doomfist grabs his opponent's and slams him/her down his knee twice before punching him/her repeatedly. He then throws the enemy over his shoulder. Character Select Screen *After the fighters are prepared, Doomfist delivers a barrage of projectiles at close range from his hand cannon. Combo Breaker *Doomfist interrupts his enemy's attack chain by simply punching him/her away, sending the enemy flying back. Clash *Doomfist uses his bionic arm to hold his enemy back. If the Clash succeeds, performs a rising knee to his enemy before knocking them back and down by performing a Seismic Slam. Critical Strike *'Ipalara Ayanmọ': Doomfist breaks his enemy's knee with his bionic arm before unleashing a small uppercut with his normal arm, stunning the enemy. He then jumps up to his enemy and delivers a smash with both of his arms, ending the move. **''Ipalara Ayanmọ'' means "Doomed Fate" in Yoruban. Super Move *'Meteor Strike': A modification of his Ultimate in the original game, Doomfist starts the move by stunning the enemy with his hand cannon. He then punched the enemy's gut with his bionic arm before choking him/her with his normal arm, slamming the enemy down. He then leaps up the air until he's invisible. And when the enemy tries to get up, Doomfist returns with his gauntlet ready to smash the enemy, crashing down on him/her to deal massive damage. Introduction *If the enemy speaks first, a close-up of Doomfist's back is seen, continuing with the view of Doomfist clenching his bionic arm before turning back to confront the opponent. After the enemy delivers his/her line, Doomfist responds while smashing his giant fist down the ground, making a small shockwave. The enemy then ends the dialogue. *If Doomfist speaks first, he'll be seen in a kneeling position before getting up. After the enemy finishes his/her line, Doomfist finishes the interaction while getting into a battle-ready position, similar to his Intense victory pose from Overwatch. Outro *Doomfist delivers a glaring look to the camera. He then delivers two shots of his hand cannons, following it up with him charging up his fist in an attack-ready position. After charging it up, he delivers a powerful punch to the camera, cracking it while ending his outro. This outro is his One Punch highlight intro in Overwatch. Ending Alternate Costumes Cheetah Rarity: Common With primal tattoos and a tribal decoration on his gauntlet, Doomfist seeks out to end his enemies as fast as how the cheetah runs. Admittedly he's not as fast as cheetahs, but he's sure capable of reducing people to pulp with his namesake gauntlet. Effects *Cosmetic changes. Caution Rarity: Uncommon Paint job and enhanced body right out of the factory, Akande was turned into a cyborg after his recovery from the Omnic Crisis. With strength and speed above any mere humans, Akande Ogundimu is a ferocious fighter no other fighters want to mess with. Effects *Cosmetic changes. *Voice change. **While Doomfist's voice actor doesn't change at all, Akande's voice in this costume is slightly altered to become more mechanical, owing to his more cybernetic nature in this state. The Scourge Rarity: Rare Akinjide Adeyemi was the second man to bear the title of Doomfist. A war profiteer in the infamous Talon, Adeyemi frequenly raided Numbani, hence his name the Scourge of Numbani. He was responsible for recruiting Akande to Talon, as well as his own death by his protégé. Effects *Cosmetic changes. **While Akande's Doomfist is the same one as Akinjide's own, it was actually modified by Akande to fit his right hand. And Akinjide used the gauntlet on his left hand. As such, all of Akande's moves with his Doomfist are switched in perspective. *Voice change (Terry Crews). *New set of dialogues. *Gameplay modification. **The Scourge may be another Doomfist like Akande, but he does not possess the same amount of cybernetic enhancements as Akande. And with that, comes the absence of his hand cannon moves and the modification of his moves. Not just move modifications, but with Akande having more cybernetic enhancements to weigh him down, Akinjide is 30% faster than Akande in nearly every type of way. From movement to speed to the speed of which he performs his Critical Strike. There are also other changes listed below. **His Hand Cannon move is removed. **In the character introduction sequence, the Scourge delivers a haymaker to the enemy. **In his Super Move, Meteor Strike, the Scourge replaces the original hand cannon stun with him stunning his enemy with a knee to the face. **His outro is completely changed. His outro now resembles Doomfist's basic highlight intro, Heroic. But it is modified to resemble his pose in his poster. The Scourge's back is first seen, continued with the view of him looking at his gauntlet, clenching it continuously. He smirks in a sinister fashion before turning to the camera, rushing to it with blinding speed before crushing the camera, throwing it away. Achievements *'Evolution Through Combat': Unlock Doomfist. *'The Bloodshed of Evolution': Win 100 Multiplayer matches with Doomfist. *'The Relentless Scourge': Win 100 Multiplayer matches with the Scourge. *'Talons of Vengeance': Defeat Reaper five times in Multiplayer or Execute him three times. *'Fist on Fist': Defeat Steel Serpent ten times in any mode using either Superiority, Execution, or Finishing Blow. Achievement shared with Steel Serpent. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Jacky 50A